


Let Me Make It Better

by moonlitfog



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfog/pseuds/moonlitfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-Weekly Man on Man picture comment fill for Jim and Bones, an f-locked LJ community here:http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/611154.html.  Nothing offensive in this, just Tired!Bones and Comforting!Jim. Might give you diabetes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Make It Better

It had been a horrible away mission; Bones had dragged back into Sickbay after three days of non-stop medical treatment for the colonists who had refused any ‘modern’ medical supplies or treatment until half of them dropped dead from an easily preventable, mutated strain of Rubella.

In addition to treating the plague victims, Bones and his team had treated everything from sprains and infected cuts to hair-lips, coronary disease and malnutrition. Bones had been irate at the short-sightedness of the so called ‘self-reliant’ individualists. Bones just called them ass-backwards morons hell-bent on dying in the stupidest, most preventable ways possible. Well, the team had done what it could, and would again when a similar situation arose because the idiots were going back to business as usual.

After being cleared for duty, Bones wearily dropped on the bed, head drooping and shoulders slumped. Jim gently pulled off the man’s shirt and pressed up behind him, kissing his shoulder before wrapping his arms around him, giving Bones his strength.

“Come on, Bones. Let’s get you ready for bed.”

Bones just nodded wearily and Jim took him in to shower, discarding the stained clothes, washing Bones tenderly, drying him in the fluffiest towel Jim could find. Finally, he pushed Bones down on the bed face first and straddled him. Bones just sighed as Jim stroked along his back, soothing the tension away.

When Bones relaxed, Jim kneaded the accumulated knots away, working his way along each muscle group, down the spine. Bones turned his head to the side, a sweet smile curving his lips and Jim leaned forward to kiss his temple. When Bones was rag-doll limp, Jim rolled off and pulled Bones to him, cradling the man until he sleepily mumbled “Thanks, Jim.”

Jim listened to Bones's soft breathing, basking in the opportunity to give the man his strength, his comfort and care this once, instead of himself being sheltered by the doctor’s arms, supported by the strong back and shoulders, held by the graceful hands. He drifted to sleep, content with his life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> It should go without saying that I don't know or own or profit from these characters. I'm just amusing myself. I apologize for the comma-abuse and other grammar sins. If you see something that needs to be corrected and you feel like telling me, I'll be happy to fix it.


End file.
